It's Over
by Gryffinclaw2012
Summary: My first fanfiction- Just a little Ginny and Harry after the war. Please read and review


It's Over By Loony Lovegood

It's over, everything is over. All the fighting, all the war is over. All the preparing your loved ones to die is over. Sure, we lost some people, we lost some loved ones, but they knew what they were getting into. I lost my brother in all of this, we all lost Fred. His twin Gorge is now looks half empty. They both knew that there was a probability of dieing. That is why I'm not all that upset about people being gone. I mean we all knew it could happen, I knew, they knew, Fred knew. We all did.

We all were in the Great hall. While Gorge and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table the rest of my family was over by Fred's body crying. They needed to cry, they all did. They needed to remember their loved one. I don't think they should be doing this. Nobody who died would have wanted anyone of us to be sad they would have wanted us to be happy. Not even Gorge was crying because he knew that no one who had died would have wanted want us this way. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were no where in sight. But Gorge and I were having tea.

"He wouldn't want this, no one would want this, Fred would want us to laugh and to joke about Voldemort being dead." he said. He looked at me then at the door. "Well I'll be dang would ya look at that." he said smiling at the door. I look over and I see that Ron and Hermione had just walked in HOLDING HANDS. I smile as they walked over to us.

"Hey when did this happen" I said to them. Ron smiled while he put his arm around Hermione shoulder and kissed her forehead while she said.

"Right in the middle of the whole thing. I gave up and thought were going die so might as while get over trying to hide it so I just went for it." she said. Gorge and I looked at each other I smiled at him and he just put his hand into his pocket and pulled out five galleons. Ron and Hermione gave us looks that could kill.

"Your worth every galleon sis" said Gorge while he put the money in my hand and I put it into my pocket and smiled. Ron looked pissed while Hermione just glared.

"Hey guys where Harry" I said changing the subject. They still look like they could kill me but I just ignored it.

" He went up to the common room to sleep, I think he more then anyone needs it the most." said Hermione she step out of Ron arm and bent over to my ear and whispered "GO" she step back and smiled and went back to Ron who looked confused so did Gorge. I smiled at her then got up and left. I walked passed Ron and went straight to the doors. I could feel the looks from my family and friends as I left.

I walked though the remands of the historic school and all my memories from my years came into mind. But I pushed them away and keep walking to the Gryffindor tower. When I got to the portrait of the Fat Lady she just smiled and said "Go get him" and she let me in without a password. I walked in and I found that the room had not had any damage but a broken window here and there but other then that it looked the same as always. I went straight to the boys stairs knowing that he would be in the 7th year boys dorm. I climb up to his dorm and then I see him.

He was asleep on top of his covers in his filthy blood stain clothes, with his glasses and shoes still on. He looked so peaceful and innocent, he had not just killed Voldemort an hour ago. But he look like he always have, he looked like my Harry. He had blood and dirt on his face his hair was greasy and messy ( not like he ever had control of it in the first place) you could easily see his scar on his forehead.

I walked over to him and very quietly and gently took off his glasses and his shoes. I put his glasses on his night stand table. I looked at him, I pushed some of his hair out of the way. I was just about to turn away when someone hand grabbed mine. I turned to face him and the first thing I see were his eyes. His big emerald green eyes that I missed for the past year. The eyes that only an hour or so ago I thought I would never see again. He was looking at me with such love and passion that I felt like I was about to cry. He was alive and he was here. He moved over a bit to let me in.

"Come on, Gin" he said, his voice oh the voice I never thought I would hear again got me. I started to cry right there in front of him he pulled me on the bed and I cred into his chest. While he rubbed my back, I could feel wetness in my hair and I knew he was crying to. We were not only crying for the people who died but also so the fact that we where both here and still alive. We might not always be together but for now we had each other and we both were alive and well. The only thing he said to me could be the most simple words in the world but to us at that moment they meant everything.

"It's Over"


End file.
